


Mercy on Duty

by Zieg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cum aversion, Cumshot, F/M, PIV Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zieg/pseuds/Zieg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soldier brings some emergency supplies to Doctor Angela Ziegler in wartime- but what he saw when he stumbled into her medical tent was quite unlike what he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy on Duty

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy, this is my first fanfic so I hope it comes across alright <3 
> 
> If you do like it I'm taking any and all requests, because I never know what to do and I like making people happy ^u^

The pristine white tent was quite out of place in the ruins of the middle eastern wasteland, a shining beacon of white, miraculously untouched amongst the blood stained sands. The assault rifle fire and other battle noises in the distance provided a steady percussion over the horizon, which accompanied the beeping of surgical equipment inside of the safe haven that is the medical tent of Doctor Angela Ziegler.

A Soldier sporting light infantry gear and carrying armfuls of surgical tubing and medical vials threw open the white flap, causing the distant cacophonic symphony of carnage to be briefly amplified as he stumbled inside.

“I brought the equipment you requested Doctor Ziegler,” He panted, wiping the dust out of his gray eyes and blinking as the bright fluorescent lamps stationed throughout the facility caused his pupils to contract. “Should I just put this on this table or..? How’s Commander Morrison? Doctor Ziegler?”

He looked around the fairly large two roomed tent in confusion, noticing the unoccupied surgery beds and closed medical cabinets, turning to the closest bed and letting all of his supplies fall on it in a messy manner, scratching the back of his head as he walked carefully to the other side of the first room. It was most unlike the good doctor to abandon her station, even in a scenario where she was just tending to one comatose patient. And where was Commander Morrison? Earlier this afternoon he was dragged into the tent, a metal beam had fallen from a roof and knocked him right over the temple, he was out like a light, not moving, with barely a pulse.

He reached the flap halfway through the tent, outside Doctor Angela Ziegler’s personal quarters, and tapped his fingernails against the hard cloth divider carefully. “Doc? You in there? Where’s Morrison?” Hearing no acknowledgment he warily looked back towards the entrance, spotting the radio next to it, and deciding to report the mysterious absence to the higher ups.

Halfway to the front flap he started, turning around quickly as he heard a wet pop from the private room of Doctor Ziegler, followed by a low masculine groan of pain. “Commander?!” He shouted, quickly making his way back and crashing through the flap. “Morrison, are you alright?? Ja-*” He stumbled through the flap and looked at the sight in front of him, eyebrows raising sharply out of shock, stepping backwards half a step. “Oh.. Oh Jesus, Doctor Ziegler?”

In front of him laid across a desk was Commander Morrison, naked, eyes tightly shut, and a large throbbing erection being held delicately in one hand by Doctor Angela Ziegler. She looked over at the intruder with daggers in her brilliantly blue eyes, raising a finger to her lips sharply as she resumed sliding her thin white gloved fingers up and down her patient’s throbbing shaft. “He is close to bursting, not another noise from you, it could ruin the experience and snap him back into the coma,” She hissed, returning her other hand to cup and lightly fondle Commander Morrison’s package. 

The Soldier went to retaliate to the order, but as he opened his mouth he locked eyes with the Doctor and took a hint, pursing his lips but not losing the shocked expression on his face as he resumed watching his Commander receiving what was essentially a handjob from the best field medic- dare say even the best medical talent alive. Continuing to glare at the Soldier out of the side of her eyes Doctor Ziegler turned her head slowly back towards the squirming Commander, her voice changing to a sultry sigh. “Now Jacobs, it is time for you to wake up, think of how wonderful it’ll be just have everything pent up here go shooting out, how satisfying..” her Swiss-German accent made the words dance down her tongue and caress the eardrums of those present in the room. 

“Ah here we go, wakey wakey Commander..” She chuckled, squeezing his tightening package as his eyes shot open, his mouth gasping for air, and his body shivering- almost as if electricity coursed from his pumping cock up to his brain, giving it a jump start. Doctor Ziegler’s smile faded on the spot as thick ropes of cum shot out of the cock in her hands, letting go instantly and recoiling as to get none on her angelic face and outfit, glaring shifting now to the awoken Commander on her desk. 

“Oh.. Angela.. What’s the diagnosis?” The Commander mumbled, moving his limbs for the first time in hours, cringing at the effort. “Where’s my suit? Where.. Oh god what happened?” 

By the time the freshly revitalized Commander had noticed his cock was half erect and still dripping white fluid, Doctor Ziegler had grabbed him by the shoulders and was hauling him up to his feet. “Standard procedure Commander, you were hit hard on the head and your brain was shutting down, I gave you a jolt and now you’re awake. Soldier, if you could open the way so I can escort Commander Morrison to a bed- he’s had a rough day”

The Soldier nodded stiffly, trying not to make eye or physical contact with either one of his superiors, and backed out of the room, holding the flap up. He heard a scuffle as he assumed the Doctor was attempting to get the Commander up and walking, and soon enough the two of them were walking out through the divider, Doctor Ziegler seemingly supporting the entire weight of the confused man as he shuffled his bare feet towards a white medical bed. Upon arriving the expertly shrugged him off of her, grabbing his feet and tossing them up on to the soft material of the cot.

“Now you are needing your rest, I don’t want to see you getting up or trying to get back out there,” the Commander made a move to get up but with a hand on his shoulder she forcefully laid him back down on the bed, grabbing a blanket and tucking him in not unlike how one would restrain a prisoner, arms glued to his sides. “I shall give you some supplements in the morning, but for now hold tight.” 

As he watched her put the commander to bed the Soldier realized for the first time having since returned to the medical tent that Doctor Ziegler was no longer in her typical surgery outfit, namely her white scrubs. Instead it seemed like she was wearing something more resembling something that a member of the Flying Infantry would don, except with angel wings attached to her back, a golden halo sitting atop her head, and an orange gradient tights hugging her hips down from the white armour. “And you are to call me Doctor Ziegler, not Angela or Miss Ziegler or what have you- we are to maintain a level of professionalism in my tent, Commander.”

The Soldier thought about mentioning the fact that giving a patient a handjob as treatment may not be deemed professional in most circles, but decided against it as she walked over past him, noticing the medical equipment placed on one of the beds near the entrance. She picked up some of the vials and tubes, holding them up towards the fluorescent lights and examining them intently.

“I went and got the supplies you sent me for, I assumed they were for Commander Morrison so I went as fast as I could, but it seems you didn’t need them..” The Soldier stuttered out, looking over at the now quietly resting body of the Commander.

“Hm?..” Doctor Ziegler removed a finger from the tube she was inspecting, turning to the Soldier who was awkwardly attempting to defuse this situation. “Ah, yes this was unrelated.” She re-inserted her finger slowly, eyes glazed over a little as she looked at the entrance to her office. “I was worried we might be needing more surgical tubing and solvents but my hunch was correct- all the Commander needed was a little jolt of oxytocin...” Her eyes slid back into focus as they wandered over to the sleeping Commander, cocking an eyebrow and slipping another finger inside of the stretchy plastic surgical tubing with minor effort. “Of course I could have just given him a shot of the pheromone to wake him up, but from my experience I’ve found my personal method to be more effective, and it gives me--* these poor Soldiers an opportunity to release some tension..”

Doctor Ziegler seemed to just then notice what she was doing with the wide sterile plastic tubing in her hands. She blinked a few times and carefully put them down on a side table, walking back towards her office, where the Soldier was continuing to hold up the flap. As she approached him he continued to try to avert her gaze, trying his hardest to not concentrate on how her Valkyrie suit happened to fit close to the curves of her body JUST perfectly, and how the closed angel wings extending from the back bobbed up and down gently with each step.. How the fluorescent lighting enforced the relevance of the shadows falling from the white armour scales and plating, how well it lit up her flawless porcelain complexion, how it made her halo almost literally shine atop her head..

“Soldier? Soldier?” He felt a light tap on the cheek. She had made her way across the room and was standing next to him and the flap, arm outstretched and gently snapping him back to attention with gentle pats on the face with the tips of her fingers. “I’ve noticed that you have been having focus problems every time I have encountered you no matter what the situation” She looked up at him, forcing eye contact with her thumb and forefinger on his chin, her blue eyes wide with hints of concern.

“Oh.. No Doctor Ziegler, I’m okay, I promise.” He choked out, trying to hold back shivers as her hands inspected his face, fingers sliding down from his chin to check his pulse on his neck, fingers moving up to his eyes to pull back the eyelids allowing her to examine his pupils. While she was staring deep into his eyes with a furrowed brow and a lip bit in concentration he broke away from her gaze, looking from her blonde hair to the Commander lying in the background to down to her armour.

He gasped, as he looked down at the breastplate section of her Valkyrie suit he noticed that there was a streak of the Commander’s cum across the left breast, almost reaching the black collar. It was thin enough to not notice at first glance and it was almost the same shade as the firm plate beneath it, but sure enough- she mustn’t have recoiled fast enough amidst the excitement. 

She noticed his reaction and looked down at her chest understandingly. “Oh, I see, you’re experiencing withdrawals due to a lack of alone time due to being on the force for so many weeks, I fully understand. We’ve all been there, especially those of us-” She kept her chin down but shot her eyes back in an upwards glance to meet his. “With an above average desire for experiencing such pleasures.” 

He tried to interject by beginning to explain that she had something on her chest and he just wanted to let her know, but she quickly cut him off with a long thin finger placed gently on his lips. “Hush now, no need to be ashamed… I am a doctor, I’ve seen it all I assure you, this is nothing out of the ordinary.” As she leaned forward, her voice softening, her hands moved down from his face to her own body, lightly brushing her curves deliberately and seductively, unintentionally ensuring that the bulge in his pants she was beginning to notice wouldn’t fade. “Shall we move back into my office and deliver the remedy?”

The Soldier flushed, biting his lip as her fingers brushed up to her breasts. “Doctor… Uh...” He stuttered to a halt as her finger slipped into the cum and spread it around her breastplate, causing her to look down in disgust. “I was going to tell you about that..” He continued, “I’m sorry, you kept interrupting me..”

Doctor Ziegler looked up at him with a very cross expression tainting her face, eyes blazing with irritation as she straightened back up, trying to flick the cum off of of her fingers but just getting it further over her hands. She eventually gave up with a huff, wiping it on her tights and beginning to walk through the flap. “You had better come with me Soldier, I haven’t had a good fuck in days, and I am looking forward to getting this out of those cargo pants..” She reached out on her way and grabbed the thick bulge in his pants, and despite the irritation present her breathing was getting heavier and her eyebrows less furrowed.

He followed her inside of her office, Doctor Ziegler keeping a strong grasp on the fully erect cock in his pants. He looked at her desk, a wireless computer sitting in front of the white and orange cushioned office chair, the lighting in this room softer and less harsh and surgical than that in the main room. 

She shoved him towards the office chair, letting go of the death grip on his manhood and reaching behind her on her Valkyrie suit. “Sit down and remove your uniform Soldier, I must take off these platings to ensure full flexibility to deliver my prognosis.” 

There was a hiss as the suit de-vacuumized from her undersuit, the plates clicking off of each other automatically, allowing her to reach up and unhook all of the outer layer and carefully relocate everything from her person to a floating bust of herself in the corner of the office. As the breastplate was slowly and deliberately removed from her shoulders, the Soldier shivered in anticipation as he saw gravity finally applied to the heavy breasts, now restricted only by the thin black mesh bodysuit instead of the hard plastics and metals that composed the valkyrie suit.

With a final click she took off the black Kevlar scales running down her sides and lower back, finishing off the outer suit by lifting the orange red skirt and white downwards pointing wing-esq attachments from her hips, placing the remains of the suit in the corner and sighing in satisfaction. The black mesh underbody suit hugged every inch of her with such precision, transitioning halfway down to the orange yellow gradient, perfectly showing off her lovely hips and ass to the Soldier, who was still attempting to remove his pants whilst not being distracted by watching the scene unfold in front of him and by the fully erect cock pressing against his pants, desperate for attention.

“Alright,” began Doctor Ziegler, turning half around to look at the Soldier in her chair, smiling with a cocked eyebrow at his shaking hands trying to remove his pants. She slipped her hands out of the sculpted white black and orange gloves, dropping them behind her. “Let us begin with the procedure.” 

Before he knew it her hands were efficiently helping him out of his pants, deftly slipping his underwear down past his hips. Her smile grew as his cock sprung to attention as the gray elastic pulled down past it. She brushed her hair back, re-adjusting her ponytail and leaned in to the long thick cock she was now holding delicately with her forefingers and thumbs. Her mouth opened, luscious lips separating and her tongue extending to gently tease the tip of his head.

His fists clenched on the white padded arms of the office chair as her lips bobbed down, pulling his foreskin back and her saliva and tongue swirling around his sensitive penis head. Her tongue moved to the sensitive underside where the head connects to the shaft and tickled it quickly and deliberitely, eyes darting up to the Soldier’s embarrassed face of satisfaction.

“You love this don’t you mein kleiner schatz?.” Doctor Ziegler crooned up at him, beginning to grip his hard veiny cock with more fingers and pumping it ever so gently up and down, returning to the head and popping her lips onto it, a bead of saliva dripping down to her hands. His response was something between a moan and a muttering of affirmative, but it was enough to give her reason to lower her mouth even farther down, taking in even more of him. 

She got halfway down before having to come up for air, panting for breath and giving him a cocky smile as he opened his eyes down at her, almost pleadingly. Without any words spoken between the two she dove right back in, hands pumping harder now, managing to fit more of his cock into her mouth, almost down her throat. Only when his hips started quivering with anticipation of the climax did she break free- sucking the rest of the juices off of his close to bursting cock, and wiping her mouth on a moist towelette she produced seemingly out of nowhere, tossing it to the side and standing up from between his legs.

“Take me Soldier, it has been far too long and I starve for a big cock like this to stretch me apart” she began stepping out of her suit, the mesh falling away from her dainty curves, her tits being pulled up but falling back down in a bounce. She stepped her legs apart and put a hand on the Soldier's shoulder, leaning in to him and arching her back, her tits dangling in front of his face, her ass stuck out behind her, her other hand moving towards her pussy, toying at the wet entrance with her fingers, her blue eyes rolling back in anticipation. She brought her knees up on to the chair next to him, and he reached behind her to grab at her bare pale round ass, giving it a satisfying two handed squeeze, pulling her hips to his, pulling her almost dripping entrance towards his long stiff cock.

The head bumped against the her pussy lips, causing both of them to tense up. They waited for the inevitable feeling unlike any other: the feeling of when a penis first forces its way inside of a vagina, when they both are at their most sensitive. Time stopped. The head slowly began to part the walls of the entrance, pussy juices already mixing with the pre cum and dripping down the head and shaft. It kept going. The Soldier moaned as the head finally forced it's way inside, Doctor Ziegler's head fell back and her mouth opened and her tongue poked out as he shifted in the chair, allowing for the shaft to impale her upwards, filling her tight tight pussy with his oversized cock.

She began moving up and down on his dick, grinding herself fully against him and gasping as he started thrusting in sync, allowing more and more of the cock to penetrate, roughly forcing the walls further apart. 

Her fingers weakly ran through his hair, mumbling faintly in his ear in Swiss-German as their hips smashed together over and over. She was unused to having to wait for so long between sexual encounters, being able to just release everything out now after abstaining for so many days was a god send, the smacking of skin on skin, thighs on ass, the squishing noises as he continued to ram into her.. It was music to her ears.

She was tossed off of him and was bent over the desk, the Soldier growled with desire as he re-inserted into her but from behind, causing her to squeak from shock and delight at the feeling. He began thrusting again, this time with far greater force and drive, the angle providing easier access and deeper penetrative capabilities. His balls smacked against her as he picked up force, and he stepped his leg up onto the desk she was laid upon. 

“That.. That pheromone you were talking about.. Oxy-somethin’..” The Soldier growled into her ear, picking up the pace even further, causing her to shriek before responding mechanically: “Ah.. Yes, oxytocin, the love hormone, it releases in high doses upon orgasm.” She continued gasping at each thrust, but after a couple seconds it struck her what he was insinuating. *You'd.. Better not cum in me Soldier... I swear to god if you do I'll have you relocated to Siberia…” 

He gasped as her pussy closed tightly around his throbbing cock as he sped up, using this opportunity to grab her halo for extra leverage and pushing in as far as he can as fast as he can until..

His balls began pumping hot juicy ropes of seman, ready to shoot them out inside of his little angel- but lucky for her when he was just about to overflow, when the strings were about to fill her now slightly red pussy right up- he popped it out and let it fall up between her ass cheeks. He felt it burst and he let out a deep moan of satisfaction and relief, as a wave of his cum splashed all up and on her bare back, his eyes shutting and eyebrows raised as the oxytocin shot into his body from the experience of cumming with Doctor Angela Ziegler. 

He broke free and fell backwards into her chair, panting, thoroughly exhausted. After a bit of time remaining hunched over the desk, out of breath and feeling the moment die down, she finally stood up and shuddered as the cum dripped down her back, popping herself up onto the office desk and producing many moist towelettes, dabbing her back gingerly. “It seems like the operation was a rousing success eh Doc?” The Soldier managed to mutter, raising his eyebrows at her. 

She only sighed in response, hopping down from the desk and carefully cleaning the cum off of his now softened, dripping penis. “I suppose so Soldier.. I should call HQ for supplies more often, this has been a very productive afternoon of medicine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Dr_Ziegler  
> Obligatory link for those wondering where to find/follow/support me and leave requests and stuff: https://ziegler-md.tumblr.com/info


End file.
